Reference to Related Applications
This application forms part of a group of patent applications filed concurrently, having the following attorney's docket numbers, serial number, titles and inventors:
__________________________________________________________________________ W.G. 229 SEISMIC METHOD AND SYSTEM OF IMPROVED RESOLUTION AND DISCRIM- INATION - C. H. Savit. Serial No. 665,150 LRS 120 MULTIPLEXER-COMMUTATED HIGH PASS FILTER - Lee E. Siems, Serial No. 664,614 LRS 123 SEISMIC DATA TELEMETER SYSTEM - Lee E. Siems, Paul M. Morgan. Serial No. 665,151 LRS 124 DECENTRALIZED SEISMIC DATA PROCESSING SYSTEM - Lee E. Siems et al. Serial No. 664,618 LRS 126 MULTIPLEXER OFFSET REMOVAL CIRCUIT - Lee E. Siems. Serial No. 664,615 LRS 127 MULTICHANNEL SEISMIC TELEMETER SYSTEM AND ARRAY FORMER - Lee E. Siems et al. Serial No. 664,617 __________________________________________________________________________